deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DIO VS Kars
DIO vs Kars is a What-If? Death Battle. Description The main antagonist of Part 1 & 3 against the main antagonist of Part 2 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure duke it out! A British Time-Stopping Vampire vs the Aztec Vampire God that made Dio Brando a vampire (indirectly). Interlude Wiz: Vampires are already Over-Powered in their own right. Super-Human strength, levitation, mind-control, immortality, blood-sucking, etc. Boomstick: But how can we make them even more OP? Let one become a legit god and be invisible to sunlight and turn into any other organism! Wiz: And let the other gain a Spectral-being that can level a small country and stop time. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? DIO! KARS! Who Do You Think Will Win? Dio Brando Kars, The Ultimate Being/Life-Form DIO Done by Derpurple (Note: Only Part 3 DIO will be used and mainly analyzed) (Cue DIO's World -DIO's Theme-) Wiz: DIO, or previously referred to as Dio Brando, is a vampire like no other. In the late 1800s (late 19th century), Dio Brando was made into what he is today thanks to a dagger, his adoptive father's blood, and a stone mask. Boomstick: Which was made by the very person he is facing right now! Wiz: We'll get to that later. After becoming a vampire, Dio while he felt powerful knew something was incomplete. Though before he could figure out what he was offed by his adoptive brother and gentlemen Jonathan Joestar. Sending Dio to his doom falling off a cliff, sliced up, and burning from Hamon. Boomstick: Though Dio would get his revenge when he secretly aboard the same ship as Jonathan and his newlywed wife Erina, where he managed to indirectly kill mostly everyone on board. Though Erina escaped and Dio laid in Jonathan's arms, with the ship exploding, somehow Dio fucking survived! And successfully stole Jonathan's body for his own. Wiz: Dio became obsessed with this new body and look, not soon after he would be given a manifestation of the soul known as a Stand. However, Dio gained two; a thorny vine like Stand and a Stand dubbed after a tarot Card, The World. After learning much about his new powers, Dio made the cocky decision of changing his name from Dio Brando to just DIO in all capital letters. Boomstick: After a while, DIO soon learned that the Joestar Bloodline lives and knows of his existence and are going to hunt for him. So DIO used his charming personality to gather a series of assassins and Stand Users to do his bidding with the help of the very thing that made him a Stand User; the Stand Arrow. Wiz: Aside from his deep and long history with the Joestars, DIO isn't just a menace to the Joestars. He is a menace to everyone he meets. DIO's Stand is capable of moving and reacting at Faster-Than-Light speeds and so can DIO as he was able to react to Star Platinum's FTL speed and easily deflect Noriaki Kakyoin's Emerald Splash. Boomstick: DIO's Time Stop may only be around 5-11 seconds, but it grows in length as time goes on and as he drains the strength and blood of strong opponents and Joestars. When having drained Joestar blood or blood of a strong adversary, DIO is in a "High" or his Awakened/Empowered state in which his hair goes straight up spiky super saiyan style. Wiz: In this state DIO could tank hits from Star Platinum easier and as well as react to them easier. DIO becomes more hyperactive, superhuman all around, and his Time Stop greatly increases by every minute or hour. And each Time Stop with The World's punches accumulate to around country level damage. Boomstick: But will it be enough to take down the Ultimate Life-Form? WIP Kars Done by ArachnoGia & Derpurple (Cue Light Mode -Kars' Theme-) Wiz: Kars (a.k.a. Cars, named after the band) is the leader of an ancient race of vampires that were worshiped as gods in the ancient Mayan/Aztec era (around the same era as Sun Tzu and the Roman Empire). Boomstick: Kars also invented the Stone Masks, which turned anyone who wore it and applied blood to it to become a vampire. Like Dio Brando. The Pillar Men started to eat them, and when they donned the masks they gained weird ass abilities called modes. ''' Wiz: Kars gained Light Mode, which grants him the ability to teleport, duplicate his bones to create a blade that uses light and as hard as metal. '''Boomstick: After gaining these abilities, he and his closest friend, Esidisi, had to fight all the remaining Pillar Men and won. After killing his own race, Kars and Esidisi took two Pillar Men babies and would go on an "around the world" journey to find the Red Stone of Aja. Wiz: The Red Stone of Aja amplifies Hamon, the very thing that can kill them -besides sunlight- but it can also turn the Pillar Men into the "Ultimate Being/Life-form". Boomstick: You mean Kars is a Hedgehog? Wiz: No, he's not Shado- Boomstick: Oh I get it he's Cell! Wiz: Well actually that is a closer resemblance. Boomstick: Doomsday? Wiz: Okay, now you're just making these up... Boomstick: Well any who, Kars is not your average Pillar-Person he's a fast learner meaning he could speak multiple languages fluent In under a couple of days and he's smart enough to use the Hamon which is a 4,000 year technique he mastered on his first try and even dodged and survived Stroheim's weaponry like being shot to kingdom come. Wiz: And he even stated that his Hamon was 100 times more powerful than Joseph's... It was even recorded that it was as hot as the sun. Boomstick: Holy shit what can't this guy do? Wiz: Good question, Kars is powerful but that doesn't mean he's perfect. He's been outsmarted by Joseph Joestar, sent into Outer Space by an eruption more powerful than any Atomic Bomb that he could have escaped. He's also still vulnerable to Sunlight and Ultraviolet Rays and tends to be quite cocky Boomstick: Well if those are his only weakness it's hard to think that this guy isn't the Ultimate Life-Form. There's no point from running from this Pillar Man because if you do you're already dead. Wiz: But can he defeat the Time Stopping DIO? Well it looks like our combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Done by ArachnoGia *Pre-Fight* The Sun Sets in a Quiet Urban City and The Moon Rises with a Glowing Glint to It. Kars Walks out of the Shadows on A Building Roof Thinking of a Strategy on Taking Down The Accursed Caesar and Joseph, Until a Familiar Voice to Some People Slows down Kars Movements until He fully Stops In a Grey Colorless Area. With that A Figure Dressed in Tall, Yellow and Menacing appeared with a Smug Grin on his Face this was None-other than Dio Brando. Dio then Softly Spoke the Words "And Time Resumes..." with that Color Returns to the City and A Frozen Kars Realizes That he Is Not alone on this Empty Roof "I Request you To Move unless you Want to Keep your Limbs..." Kars Said in a Intimidating Tone. "Hinjaku, Hinjaku I think Not Worthy Adversary!" Replied Dio, "Well In that Case..." Kars Slurred with a Blade Appearing from his Right arm "Perish with my Light-Mode!" He Finally Replied "Muda Muda" Shouted Dio as He got into a Fighting Stance... *FIGHT!* Kars charged towards Dio with Surprising Speed, But Dio Jumped in the Air And Summoned "The World" and Sent a Flurry of Punches at Kars Sending him into a Wall "Impossible.." Kars Spoke "He Can Hit me Without coming into Contact..". Kars Quickly Recovered and Slashed at Dio 3-Times with his Light Mode making Dio Draw Blood then With one Final Swing He Drop-Kicked Dio in the Stomach to A Far Off Wall "N-Nani?!" He Shouted as He came into Impact with the Wall. Kars then Charged up To Dio, But the World Blocked his Slash Attacks And Punched Him An Insane Amount of Times Into the Air sending Him Flying, When Kars Came Back into Range The World Punched Him Off the Building with Amazing Force Onto a Car "Guh... It's like I'm fighting a Invisible wall" He Stumbled to His Feet and Saw his Attacker Jump off the Side of the Building about 10-12 Meters Away from him, "Is That All you're Made of?!" Dio Protested as He Got into his Wryyyy Stance, but he didn't know that Kars had Recovered and With that Kars Ran to Dio's Side and Slashed him with his Light-Blade. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Only One Slash It'll take a lot More to-" Dio's Monologue was Cut off when He was Not cut Once, but 7-9 Times Around his Body and Turned into a Pile of Blood, Kars Thought it was Over Until He Saw Dio's Blood Start to Move on it's Own "Nani?!" Kars Gasped with Shock as Most of Dio's Body Parts started to slowly Patch Himself Back Together This time Losing His Yellow Jacket and Long Fringe of Hair. "You... You are Not like any Of the Last Ones that Fought Me!" He Laughed Sadistically as He Scratched so hard Blood started to Sparse. "Interesting A Vampire that Uses a Strange Power to His Disposal" Kars Identified, but Before he Could say Anymore the World Started Punching at Kars, Kars with all of His Senses Tried To Slash off the Presence with His Light Mode The Battle Raged for A Couple of Seconds, Until The World Kicked Kars into a Small Building While Dio Refilled himself with A Human Victim and threw the Carcass away. Kars Flew himself out of The Rubble thinking He was About to Slash Dio, He Disappeared. Kars then Landed himself on the Floor to See where his Attacker took off And with that a Familiar "Muda, Muda" Was Heard. Kars looked up to See that Dio Perched himself on a Lamp-post with another Dead Human on his Hand which again he Threw away "So, You don't know My True Power... Then I'll show you!" With that Dio Jumped at Kars and Kars Jumped at Dio With his Light-Mode at the Ready gleaming like Shark-Teeth, they Locked Eyes as they were Ready for Combat, Until When they were almost about to Touch Each-other Dio Gave off his 'Famous Quote'. The World started to Turn Grey and Lose Color And Kars Started to Lose Movement and Momentum in the Air he was another Victim to The World with that Dio grabbed from his Belt a Array of Sharp Knives and He Called out: "Checkmate!" and Threw nearly a Entire Families worth of Knives at Kars, Dio Then Sent the World out To Punch Kars 2-3 Times in the Stomach and with that "Time Resumes.." Kars was Stabbed from his front Everywhere with Knives so hard it sent him flying into 2 Buildings which Collapsed upon Impact Dio Laughed and Added "Now to Suck this Adversaries Blood..." a Yellow Aura surrounded him and He 'Flew' to where Kars was Which was Somewhere on a Bridge. "Hinjaku, Hinjaku" Dio Protested as He Walked up to the 'Fallen' Opponent With his Aura Fading, his Fang-Like Fingers at the Ready but then Something Happened... Kars Started to Move with.. A Stone Mask with a Red-Stone on the Top then Kars Pointed a Jagged Finger "Now Dio.. You Shall witness the True Power of the... Ultimate Life-form!" Light Started to Phase from the Mask and Jagged Bones Stabbed into his Head (With 6 Seconds of Transformation) The Mask Breaks and Shows his Final form: Ultimate Kars. Dio's Aura Returned and Kars Red Eyes Gleamed in the Moonlight they Both Charged at Each-Other The World Punching At Kars and Kars Morphing his Molecular Structure into Various Animal Parts "A WORTHY ADVERSARY INDEED WRYYYY!!" Dio Roared as He Joined in with The World Punching at Kars "An Interesting Opponent Like Yourself Too!" Kars Replied with a Angry but amazed Tone. The Two Clashed Wound against Wound Healing and Healing One Tried to Get the Upper-Hand but then Countered the Other it was A Clash of the Century The Creation vs. The Creator, Hamon against Hamon They Kept Kicking Sending Sunlight into the Other, Drop-kicking, Punching It you name it was Chaos when It looked like One Died the other would Just Get up... Until What Seemed like Hours (Which It was..) The Sun Finally Rose sending Dio into a Blocking Pose "Wryyy... This Is Pointless.." Dio Growled under His Arm "Agreed..." Kars Squinted as He Looked at the Sun (Even though he's ultimate) "We Shall Continue This Another Time?" Dio Questioned, "Same Place, Same time..." Kars Added "Agreed" they Both Said and With That Dio Jumped Away from Building to Building with his Golden Aura before the Effects of the Sun got to him and Kars walked away while he was Healing his wounds... In the End... There Was.. No Victor. *K.O?* Kars Walked Beside a Person Half Digesting him and Dio Was on His Bed, In his Mansion Reading... Until the Next Moon-Rise.. It was A Truce. Results Boomstick: The announcer said K.O! Where is the fucking K.O! Wiz: Well no one died or was incapacitated or knocked out. Boomstick: "But Wiz & Boomstick, Kars is a Pillar Man who had Hamon and LIGHT MODE, that should have killed DIO! And Pillar Men eat vampires for breakfast!" Wiz: Well actually, DIO has survived hamon attacks before and Kars' Light Mode is more just his blades while the light generated is more similar to light reflecting off a mirror. It only appears to be light. Besides, Kars would have to catch up to DIO and get pass The World to hit him with Hamon or absorb him which is downright impossible for Kars. Not only that but Part 3 DIO is not fully vampire, if anything he is like 40% Human thanks to Jonathan's body which resisted Joseph's Hamon Wave. One can also assume DIO could drain some of Kars' blood in stopped time but this would still escalate into a stalemate. Boomstick: Kars can feel pain but is mainly hurt by Hamon and pressure stronger than 24, 000 psi. DIO can deliver over Country Level damage with one Time Stop barrage. It is also unknown if Kars could see a Stand or if he could gain one of his own as he can replicate and become any organism on Earth. ''' Wiz: This battle is a major stalemate, both have around the same regeneration capabilities, stamina, and durability though DIO has an edge thanks to The World. Kars however can only be defeated by being punched/launched into space, and while Star Platinum was shown to blast people into the sky as seen with Alessi and Steely Dan, they hardly go out the Stratosphere. '''Boomstick: This Death Battle is a tie, one to probably continue on forever! Advantages & Disadvantages DIO +Stronger +Faster +The World can overpower Kars =Slightly even in Regeneration =Slightly even in Stamina =Slightly even in Durability =Both are Cocky and Overconfident -Less Experienced -In Comparison is dumber and more of a brute -Cannot compete or hurt with Kars' Ultimate Form Kars +More Experienced +Smarter (Has an IQ of 400+) +Can turn into any organism =Slightly even in Regeneration =Slightly even in Stamina =Slightly even in Durability =Both are Cocky and Overconfident -Can't see or react to Stands -Can't catch up to DIO or The World -Weak compared to DIO and The World Trivia * This is the final episode of Season 2: Dio's Spree Category:Derpurple Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles